


Yaotome Hikaru - If Only The World Would Wait

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Yaotome Hikaru - If Only The World Would Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Hikaru ! Buy some groceries after your school ! I’ve put the money and the list on the drawer near the door ! Make sure you don’t go anywhere else afterward !” A woman’s voice can be heard echoed through the house.  
  
Hikaru sigh upon hearing that words. Means that he needs to cancel his planned outing with his friends. “Hai, kaa-san ! Ittekimasu !” He shouts back to his mother before he takes the groceries list and the amount of money at the said drawer and walks out the house.  
  
Being the youngest child of the Yaotome household didn’t meant being the most spoiled brat of the families. Instead, he needs to help out the most at the house, being the one who holds the most responsible for the house chores. It’s not like he hates it, he understood that his older siblings had been busied with jobs and even some of them had their own families to take care for, it’s just, sometimes he’s sick of being ordered. He’s sick of being limited to go anywhere because of the responsibilities he has at home. Sometimes he wanted to just have his alone time of his own.  
  
Hikaru just sigh again once he arrived at his school. He decided he’ll tell his friends that he won’t be able to hang out with them after school before the class started.  
  
“Hachibe ! Hey, you’re ready for our first Shibuya trip, aren’t you ?” Hikaru spotted one of his bestfriend called him.  
  
Hikaru sigh once again before he approach the taller boy. “Ah, gomen Taiyou, but I think I won’t be able to come today.” He tells him quietly.  
  
“Ehh ?! But why ? We’ve been planning to go since 2 weeks ago, and you suddenly said you can’t go ?!” The boy called Taiyou demanded.  
  
“Well, you know, my mother ask me to run some errands after school. And she asked me to go straight home after that.” Hikaru try to explain.  
  
Taiyou silenced for some moments before he exclaims, “I know ! Why don’t you just run that errands after our trip to Shibuya ? Your mother told you to come home after you do what she asked you, right ? That way you won’t be lying to her and we still can go to Shibuya together !”  
  
Hikaru frown. He doesn’t like the idea of cheating to his mother, but on the ther hand, he wanted to go badly. Hesitatedly, he finally nods to his bestfriend.  
  
“Yatta !!” Taiyou wrap his hand around Hikaru’s shoulder and pump his fist to the air. “Shibuya, here we come !”  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Hikaru tiptoe inside the house, trying to be as quiet as he can. But it seems that his try is useless because he’s found out right after he entered the kitchen to put the groceries.  
  
“Where have you been young man ?” His mother stands on the door frame, hands crossing in front of her chest, eyes narrowed in a dangerous way.  
  
“I, I was…” Hikaru started to panicked.  
  
“I remembered telling you to walk straight home after you bought the groceries.” His mother said in a cold tone as she approached the boy slowly.  
  
“I… Sorry…” Hikaru squeak ever so quietly. He hangs his head down low, ready for all the scoldings his mother prepared him. But what he received startled him more than he expected. He slowly touched the stinged cheek that felt like burning after it connected with the cold hand of his mother’s. He can’t believe this. His mother never hit him, not even once, no matter how naughty Hikaru had been. She scolded, yes, but she never hit.  
  
Hikaru slowly raise his head to stare at those dark-brown eyes belonged to a woman he called mother. The used to be loving and caring eyes now filled with an unshed tears. Tears which he recognized as an expression of anger and disappointment.  
  
“Do you know how much I worried about you ?! I thought that was something bad happened to you ! I almost called the police to look for you when you didn’t showed up hours ago ! Can you see how much I worried about you ?! Disappearing like that ! Not even mind telling me where you’ll be going ! What do you think you were doing ?!” Her shouts filled the whole house. Hikaru thought that it perhaps can be heard by their neighbours but he doesn’t care, the slap had growth the fire inside him.  
  
“You wanted to know what I was doing ?” He started quietly. “I was away to find freedom ! I was trying to be myself ! I’m sick of being ordered here and there ! I’m sick of your selfishness ! I’m sick of you deciding things by your own without even bothering to ask my opinion ! I’m sick of being the one who has to follow anyone’s lead ! I’m sick of all of these ! I’m not Shuji-nii ! I’m not Ami-nee ! I’m not Yuu-nee ! I’m not Ren-nii ! And I’m not you nor dad ! I’m Hikaru if you would notice !” He shouts back in frustration, not even care about manners whatsoever.  
  
“Hikaru ! Since when you learnt to shout back at you parents ?!” His mother widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
“Since you learnt to hit me !” Hikaru scream before dashed out of the kitchen and run inside his room.  
  
“Hikaru ! You’ll be grounded for your attitude young man !” Her mother pointing her finger at him.  
  
“I don’t care !” Hikaru continue to running away but he suddenly halt right in front of his room’s door. “And for your information, I told you that I was planning to hang out with my friends days ago ! If only you would listen !” He exclaims angrily before he enters his room and slam it hard. Second later, a clicking sound can be heard as a proof that Hikaru already locked his room from inside.  
  
His mother can just stand still. She’s too shocked to hear her son yelling back at her like that. As if he was trying to let out his desperation which he’d been kept for so long. Unconsciously, a tear escape her eyes. Maybe Hikaru was right. Maybe she was just being too selfish. Maybe she was too comfortable with her many children she forgot to spend some special moment with Hikaru. Maybe she was indeed never bothered to hear his opinions or even he himself.  
  
“Maybe I was wrong…” She trails off as tears leaking out her face. “No, I _was_ wrong for seeing him as another person and not as himself.”  
  
As realization struck her, she cries harder. She drops to her knees and lifts her hands to cover her face. “Gomen Hikaru. Hontou ni gomen.”  
  
On the other hand, a boy is slumping down to the ground, back leaning to the cold door behind him. A hand reach out and rested on his forehead. He’s not crying, though it needed a lot of effort to do so.  
  
After some time, he sighs and finally give up to keep the tears from falling as it started rolling down his cheeks. But then, he opens his eyes, it glows with determination. He’d decided one thing. He’ll find his own way without being under anyone’s shadow. He’ll start to be himself.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
“You what ?!” The oldest male in the Yaotome household roar after his youngest child said what he wanted to do.  
  
“I, I want to start to life independently. I want to enter Kirisagi High School in Tokyo.” Hikaru repeat his will to his father.  
  
“But it’s far away from here ! You’re not even 16 Hikaru ! How will you survive living by yourself there ?!” His father try to make his son change his mind.  
  
“Well, that’s the point of living independently. To try to survive living by myself away from my parents.” Hikaru said confidently.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Anata, I guess we should trust Hikaru for his decision.” Hikaru’s mother suddenly cut in. She’d been quiet since Hikaru stated that he wanted to live by himself. True that she was startled by his blunt statement, but she’d learnt to listen to his opinion and appreciate it, instead of forcing him with hers and her husband’s opinions.  
  
Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise. His mother never agreed with him before. Not once. She always agreed with his father everytime he wanted something. And it clears that it’d startled her husband too.  
  
“B-but…” Her husband protested.  
  
“Hikaru is old enough to understand what’s good and what’s not for him. If he thinks that this is the best for him, than we should trust him to do it.” The woman said calmly.  
  
“But Shiori…”  
  
“It’s not like we’ll just let him do whatever he wanted to do there, right ? We’ll still monitored him, but at the same time, let him run things. If we thought that he’d gone too far, we can always be there to stop him.” Her eyes filled with determination. Seeing her husband give her no respond, she continues, “Don’t you trust our son Kato ?”  
  
After some times, the oldest Yaotome sigh as he finally said, “Okay then. You can do what you want Hika.”  
  
Hikaru smile widely after his father said so. “Really ?” He can’t help but to ask for assurance.  
  
His father give him an affirmative nod which make Hikaru almost jump in happiness, but then stopped himself as his father start to spoke.  
  
“But you hear what your mother said. We will still monitor you and we will in the way when we thought you’ve crossed the line. Do you understand that kiddo ?” His father raise his eyebrow.  
  
Hikaru nod in agreement. “Un. Arigatou Tou-san, Kaa-san !” He exclaims happily.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Hikaru had just heard that his bestfriend, Taiyou, is moving from his hometown to live with his relative in Korea. His families had just been in accident which made Taiyou lost both his parents while he himself, suffered so many injuries which left him to lived on a wheelchair. Beside that, he also suffered a mental problems due to the trauma of being in an accident and losing both his parents. He won’t talk to anyone, he won’t eat, he won’t sleep, and when he managed to sleep, he’ll awakened in the midnight screaming and drenched in sweat.  
  
Hikaru almost throw his phone after he read that message while he storming out inside his his small apartment and grab his bag and throw some of his clothes inside. He grabs his wallet and phone before he rushed to the train station to go home.  
  
He’s naturally annoyed of why he’d been told the news just now when the accident happened couple of weeks ago. Taiyou had been in coma for the past few weeks and just awakened a few days ago. His parents told him that he didn’t want to bothered him with this matter as there’s a probability that Taiyou will be cured soon. They decided that Hikaru need to know after they heard that their youngest son’s bestfriend will moved out of the country soon. Hikaru understand his parents’ motive, it’s just, he still feel like he has the right to know sooner about this.  
  
Hikaru spend his travel in restlessness. After a couple of hours, he finally arrived at his hometown and straightly dashed toward his betfriend’s house, not even bothering to step by his house first.  
  
He’s panting hardly once he reached Taiyou’s house. Without waiting anymore sec, he presses the bell and wait impatiently until a woman who looks like in her late forties oen the door with narrowed eyebrows.  
  
“Can I help you ?” She asks rather coldly.  
  
“I need to meet Taiyou now.” It sounded more like a demand than a request.  
  
The woman looks hesitant at first. “And you are… ?”  
  
“I’m Hikaru.” Hikaru answered immediately.  
  
The womans face turn slightly as if she recognizes his name. “I know your name. Please come in.” She opens the door wider. “Ah, I’m Taiyou’s mother’s older sister anyway. Me and my families lived in Korea. And since we’re the only relatives he has left, we’re going to take him to Korea soon after his condition got better.” She explains.  
  
Hikaru keep himself from the urge to roll his eyes. Really, it’s not like he needs to know things he already knew. “Taiyou wa ?” Hikaru began to be impatient.  
  
“Ah, he’s in his room. I’ take you there. But let me warn you, he won’t speak to anyone.” The woman said as she leads Hikaru to the familiar room belongs to Taiyou.  
  
 _‘YeahI know.’_ Hikaru commented in his mind.  
  
“Here we are. I’ll leave you here then.” The woman tell him before he left him there alone.  
  
Hikaru take a deep breath before his hand reaching the doorknob, not realizing it’s trembling already. Once he opened the door, the sight in front of his eyes amost bring tears to roll down his cheeks, but he holds it as best as he can. He doesn’t want to make his bestfriend see him like this.  
  
“Taiyou.” He calls quietly to the boy sitting on a wheelchair near the window. His voice is hoarse so he needs to clear his throat in order to make a steadier voice the next time he speak. But then, the boy inside showing no sign as if he’d heard him. So Hikaru walk closer toward him and call him one more time. “Taiyou, it’s me, Hachibee.”  
  
Still, no reply from the other boy. Hikaru hate this situation. The silence is suffocating. And the figure in front of him seems too vulnerable to be Taiyou like he used to know. The Taiyou he knew is a happy and noisy person. He will never show any weaknesses to others. Showing your weakness will make people take advantage on you, that’s what he told Hikaru long time ago. But the person in front of him right now, he’s someone Hikaru cannot recognize. Too fragile to be a person. He looks like a glass that will break if people touch him a little bit too hard.  
  
But Hikaru can’t give up. He just need to try again. “Taiyou. Hey, what’s wrong with you ? Why won’t you said anything ?”  
  
And still, no reply given from the still figure near the window.  
  
Hikaru sigh in desperation. But when he was about to try again, a low, hoarse voice can be heard from the boy in front of him.  
  
“What’s wrong with me ?” Taiyou muttered. “You asked me what’s wrong with me Hikaru ? EVERYTHING IS WRONG ABOUT ME ! MY PARENTS LEFT ME ! I CAN’T WALK ANYMORE ! AND I HAVE TO LEAVE THE PLACE WHICH HAD GROWN ME ! AND YOU ASKED ME WHAT’S WRONG ?!”  
  
Hikaru is taken aback by the sudden outburst of his bestfriend. “Taiyou, I…”  
  
“AND YOU KNOW WHAT’S WORST HIKARU ? MY BESTFRIEND, THE ONE WHOM I’VE SPENT HALF OF MY LIFE WITH, DIDN’T EVEN CARE WHEN ALL OF THOSE THINGS HAPPENED ! HE’S FAR AWAY, BUSY WITH HIS OWN LIFE !” Taiyou continue on shouting.  
  
Now the guilt crept up Hikaru’s chest. “Taiyou, I was…”  
  
“Leave me alone Hikaru.” Taiyou turn back outside the window.  
  
“But…” Hikaru try to protest.  
  
“Just eave me alone, _please_.” Taiyou start to beg him.  
  
Hikaru stay silent for a few moment before he finally reply, “Very well then. If you said so. I’ll leave for now. But I will come back later.” Hikaru uttered, but it seems like the other boy had returned to his own world. “See you later then. Take care.”  
  
And with that, he leaves the house. But then, he can’t stop himself from looking back. He has a feeling that he just made the worst mistake in his whole life but soon shrug it off as he finally walks home.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
“As I said Taiyou, I come back.” Hikaru stand still as tears wetting his cheeks. “But I didn’t expected that I’ll have to meet you at your grave.” He releases a small sigh as he squatted down and caress the cold tomb in front of him.  
  
“Why Taiyou ? Why ? Why did you do that ? Why did you cut your damn wrist ? Why ?” Hikaru found his strength slowly leave him as he let his body fall to the ground. “I didn’t even have a chance to say I’m sorry…”  
  
Hikaru spend almost haf an hour there, just crying his heart out. He didn’t even reaized it when a boy stood behind him.  
  
“If only my parents told me earlier. If only I was coming faster. If only I stayed there instead of walking away, than maybe you’ll still be here.” A sudden voice make Hikaru jolt a bit before he turns around to see who was speaking. “But those are just if onlys, won’t be reality, no matter what way you try. The more you said those if only, the more you denied reality.”  
  
“Who are you ?” Hikaru stand up and ask the boy harshly.  
  
But then, instead of answering him, the boy continued his speech. “Losing someone important to you surely is a big thing to deal with, especially for a boy your age. But whether you wish it or not, it happened, and the only thing you can do is to keep looking forward and living a part of life of them who’d left you for them.” He then take a white rose from inside his long black coat and put it in front of Taiyou’s grave. “And I don’t think those who had left us wanted us to mourning over their death for the rest of our life. They surely want us to be happy for the rest of our life, eventhough they’re no longer there with us to share those happiness with.”  
  
Hikaru can’t find the right word to say to this stranger. But he can’t deny the fact that what this boy had said was all true.  
  
“Don’t you think Taiyou wanted you to live your life the fullest ?” The boy turn to see him face to face. Strength can be found in his determined eyes.  
  
“I, I think… “Hikaru stutter.  
  
“I lost my bestfriend too a few years ago.” Hikaru look up to see the small smile on the boy’s face. “Just after I lost all of my families.”  
  
Hikaru widened his eyes in shocked.  
  
“But someone told me that to lose something, is to gain something bigger later. And I found what he said is true. Maybe I lost everything I had years ago, but now I gain something bigger.” The boy look up to the sky with a serene expression on his face.  
  
Hikaru follow the boy’s eyes and found himself also staring at the blue sky.  
  
“To look for the negative side won’t bring us to an end. But to let go will always bring us to find our peace. I experienced it once, and if you think you want to, I can help you find your peace too.” The boy turn back to face Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru frown. “What do you mean ?”  
  
“We’ll give you time to think. By the time you think you’re ready, just follow what your heart told you and you’ll find us.” The boy didn’t mind to explain to Hikaru as he starts to walk away. After a few steps away, the boy halted and turn back to him. “My name’s Yabu Kota. It’s nice to meet you, Yaotome Hikaru.” He smiles before he finally leaves Hikaru alone.  
  
Hikaru can only stare at the boy’s back which keep on fading away. “Yabu Kota.” He murmurs before a small but tender smile found it’s way to his lips.  
  
 _‘I guess I’ll try. What do you think, Taiyou ?’_


End file.
